


【利威尔x你】老师好

by hulimeimei



Category: Levi Ackerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulimeimei/pseuds/hulimeimei





	【利威尔x你】老师好

“山田只是轻轻地抚摸着咏太的臀，臀部……”  
“断了，”他在身后一戳。“重来。”  
“山田只是轻轻地抚摸着咏太的臀部，说来也奇怪，咏太自少年时期发……哈育时，乃至发育结束后，臀部始终保持着一种圆润丰满的嗯啊……。”  
好不容易一口气读顺他却在身后作乱，身体被他撞得朝前一顶又被他掐着腰给拖回来。  
—— 他将你压在自己的书桌上操干一边做一边要你给他念书听。他欠身朝前瞄一眼:“嗯，'形态。'继续念。”  
他大发慈悲似的没有让你从头再来，用身体顶了顶你让你继续。你咽下口中的呜咽噙着满眼泪花努力看清眼前的字:“……形态……。山田将手放在两个臀瓣的股——沟中，就像陷入了两个米团子的间隙里……。利威……。”你哀求到。  
他拍拍你的“米团子”不肯放行:“继续。”  
你实在念不下去，这本不堪入目的色情文学是学生时代他从你手里没收走的，当年的你万万没有想到这同人本子也会有一天被用在你身上。  
在人民教师的墨香书房，在他每天伏案工作的书桌上，被他褪了裙子压着后入……。

“呃……这个性器官。……不止用来获得性快感……当精子进入子宫和卵子相遇……男女孕育时候的……”  
一堂生理课讲台上的年轻男老师讲的磕磕绊绊，下面也没几个人听。实在无法理解大学了怎么还会开两节生理课，大家都是成年人，还有谁不不知道这里面的门路呢。  
你朝讲台上看一眼，过分年轻的男老师放个PPT都脸红，连班里还有同学插耳机听歌和角落那对秀恩爱的他都没空管。 你瞅瞅心思涣散的教室于是也没有听课的心情，从桌兜里拿出带来打发时间的耽美小说。  
“……山田只是轻轻地抚摸着咏太的臀部，说来也奇怪，咏太自少年时期发育时，乃至发育结束后，臀部始终保持着一种圆润丰满的形态。山田将手放在两个臀瓣的股沟中，就像陷入了两个米团子的间隙里……  
“啊，咏太小声叫出来，不同的是却没有痛苦，在山田耳中想起的小时候家养的猫的叫春声。……”  
你正看的高兴手里的书突然被人抽走，抬眼看见利威尔站在你面前冷着一张脸看你刚被没收的书。  
你从头凉到脚:“老……老师。”  
该死，你恨不得找个凉快地方吊死自己算了。上课看黄书，还被老师抓包。这下完了，你在利威尔心里好不容易树立起来的“乖乖女”“好学生”的一面彻底凉了。最要命的是，面前这个老师……还是你的男朋友……这就很完蛋。  
利威尔拿着你的书扫了两眼随手向后翻了一页。“嚯。”映入眼帘的是一张香艳无比的露骨插图，小受正被小攻“压着”体罚，手还格外不老实地拍打小受饱满漂亮的臀部。  
凌厉的眉眼扫到你脸上，语言简单明了:“可以。”  
可你分明在他眼睛里看见“你真有本事”的潜台词，你还是觉得自己去死一死比较合适。  
他不过是要给教务处上交学生档案路过，于是就想看看他的小姑娘在干什么，藏了一份在想你的私心拐到教室后门看你一眼，谁知看见你缩在教室最后一排用伪造的书皮光明正大看闲书。  
他什么都没说带上书就走出教室，关门前狠狠剜了一眼那个听歌和那对秀恩爱的。而那位听歌的就显得比你聪明，在看见利威尔进教室的那一瞬间飞快的扯下了耳机。他走后教室依然里噤若寒蝉，利威尔来过的教室谁还敢不听课，就连刚刚散漫的课堂氛围都被收紧一半。  
你从头凉到脚，咽了口唾沫。  
一整节课你都上的心惊肉跳心不在焉。下课班长叫了他们三个人去办公室，你在利威尔办公室门口徘徊打转。  
终于等同班出来你凑上去:“唉，老利脸色怎么样。”  
女生冲你摇了摇头，转头跟自己男朋友说:“咱们最近还是冷静一下吧……。”  
完蛋，老利还劝分手，这可不道德。你在心里咋舌他却看见你站在门口哄女生的身影于是叫你进去。  
你拍拍同班的肩: “完了完了我不哄你了我现在自身也难保了。”  
进了办公室门，你看见那本书已经被拆了假封皮端端正正放在他办公桌正中央。你想反正横竖都是一死不如破罐子破摔了，于是你凑去他身边:“唉，老利，书还我。”  
“哦，”他往椅背上一靠，“我不找你，你还敢自己找上门来。”  
“嗨呀，那本书是我借室友的，我得还啊。”你指指那腰封上，“诺亚大大写的书，还挺难买的呢……。”  
他拿起书看一眼腰封:“哦诺亚……，我记住了。”  
你百口莫辩，只想让他快点把书还你。“你还我啊。”  
他转过椅子狭长的眉眼盯着你，说不出来的凌厉。到底是老师，就算是男朋友还是有些怵。  
“在我心里你一直都是不错的孩子。”  
你低下头。  
是，你一直都是不错的孩子，只是在他心里。他的课你认认真真做好每一节笔记，下课作业不管是小组还是个人都尽善尽美地完成，积极回答问题，竞争课代表，经常跑到办公室请教，成绩名列前茅，校园里遇见一定笑着跟他问好。你把自己伪装的积极向上，乖巧努力的模样，不过是想多留住他的目光，在公开课上流畅回答问题时他能分你一个奖励般的眼神。你废了好大的劲才从他口中撬出“试试”二字。试试就试试，私下里的身份转变让你更加知道上进。你收起了自己叛逆夸张的铆钉裙，洗了大红色口红乱七八糟的配饰也换成了小女生款式。学校里你是他省心又欣慰的乖孩子，私下里你是他温柔单纯的女朋友。  
可是真正的“好孩子”怎么会在别的课上看闲书呢。“单纯”的女朋友怎么会看情色内容。  
你无话可说低着头等他数落，心里暗自难过自己在他心里留下了黑点。大有之前的努力前功尽弃的无力之感。你等着他的数落连要跟你分手的台词都想好了七八条。  
被分手对策在心里写到第九条的时候听见他说:“知道咏太最后怎么了吗？”   
“啊？”他还有心情跟你唠书中的内容你一时半会反应不过来，“我，我哪知道啊……书没看完就被你收走了……。”  
他突然把你扯过来按在腿上压着，“利威尔你干嘛！？”  
你的肚子紧贴着他的大腿，臀瓣被迫撅高，像一只猫在伸懒腰，你不敢挣扎心惊胆战地趴在他大腿上，只听他讲:“给你讲内容。”  
“山田一下就把咏太的裤子扯了下来……。”他嘴上念着手上的动作可就简单多了，薄薄的布料，裙子一掀就能看见内里风光，“哦，黑色的。”他调笑到。  
别说出来啊！！他到底要干嘛！！你也不顾什么体面拼命挣扎想起来，胳膊却夹在自己和他的大腿中间护不得裙子，你挣扎地厉害却被他按着脊背压了回去，内裤也被他褪去不堪地挂在膝弯处。  
这样他就看见了在你后腰贴近股缝的地方被纹了一小小图案——是对黑白翅膀，中央是个“L”。  
这下好了，纹身都被看见了。你心里一横闭上眼睛，你还是把这个男人杀了吧，要不让他把你杀了。反正是没脸见人了，羞都羞死了。  
看见了纹身他这就笑起来，用指腹揉着那个字母:“是我吗？”原来挣扎不止为了羞，是有东西要遮掩。他没有多分心给纹身，把注意力转回了书上。  
接下来你简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，你甚至怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听要去看一下五官科。  
因为他在念书，一整段地念了出来——  
“——山田只是轻轻地抚摸着咏太的臀部，说来也奇怪，咏太自少年时期发育时，乃至发育结束后，臀部始终保持着一种圆润丰满的形态。山田将手放在两个臀瓣的股沟中，就像陷入了两个米团子的间隙里。”原本落在你腿根的触感慢慢游离，好像拉着一根丝线，沿着饱满弧线的内侧向上滑动。指尖温润，绕过了你隐秘的地方，缓缓来到书中的“米团子”上。  
“……他看见咏太丰满的臀部。句号哪怕是个女人，逗号都未让山田有这样的想法。句号接下来，逗号他举起手，逗号……”  
“——啪！”  
一种钝感撞上了你，你不由得往前一冲，随即而来的是一种微小针刺的疼痛让人头皮一麻，你突然反应过来——你被打了！？  
——被利威尔在办公室，趴他在腿上，被掌掴屁股。  
爸爸都没这么打过你！！  
“啊，逗号咏太小声叫出来，逗号不同的是却没有痛苦，逗号，在山田耳中想起的小时候家养的猫的叫春声。句号。”他面无表情地连标点符号都被他一个不差的念出来，可在你耳朵里听着听着，就听出了一丝别的味道。  
被他打过的地方酥麻一片，盖住了痛感。  
该死的男人要打便打了，念这么色情的书做什么。  
把掌声随即落下，一声急促的哼声出卖了你。——不知不觉就把自己带入咏太了。  
羞耻感一下子涌上来。你连忙噤声深怕一点声音不受控制地泄露了出去。  
还没来得及羞耻完，门外就响起来敲门声:“利威尔老师？”  
你汗毛都立起来了。——是你的同班。  
“什么事。”男人清冷的声音响起来。  
现在不是说话的时候吧！！！你回过头一双被逼红了的眼瞪着他，挣扎着要离开他。  
他却又一次把你按回腿上。  
女班长声音又脆又响穿透门板钻进你的耳膜:“我把班里的作业收齐了。能进去吗？”  
“放门口吧，现在不方便。”  
“……哦。”门外声音小了下去。女班长本想进去说点好话随便把捞你出来，结果就这样吃了闭门羹。她不敢随便开门，一是怕看见利威尔黑的要杀人的脸，二是平时有老师在休息怕打扰，毕竟阎王利威尔的办公室不是说进就能进的。  
“利威尔，快放了我。”你眼里含泪哀求他。  
“坏孩子不就该惩罚？”他说的风轻云淡，手里打你的动作可没停，“是不是还在抽烟？酒也有喝吧。”  
你顾不上疼痛如临大敌:“你怎么……知道？？”  
他的声音明明在头顶上方却如炮弹一般炸响在耳边:“因为我一直都在注视着你。”  
他看见过你在校外的路边摊跟人喝酒摇色子，夸张的裙子露出大腿，你脚踩在凳子上脚上的皮靴子挂满了铆钉。笑的张扬又耀眼。  
他还见过你在学校没人的小角落跟一群小姐妹扎堆抽烟，活色生香的模样像个不学无术的小太妹。  
某天又一次无意撞见你天黑翻墙出校门去跟朋友们泡吧蹦迪。刚刚成年的小姑娘正在享受“成年人”的快活。  
直到他去年把你们班接到手里，他才有机会近距离观察，发现你的表里不一。  
“啪！”又一巴掌落下来:“居然还有本事威胁学委不许记你旷课。还敢吗？”  
自尊心和羞耻感终于让你哭出来，你摇摇头:“不敢了……。”  
“啪！”他的声线清冷低沉，问你:“戒烟酒吗。”  
“戒，戒……。”  
你忙不迭点头眼里落下泪来，巨大的羞耻感灭顶而来，原来他一直都知道，自己还像个小丑一样自作聪明表演给他。他还愿意答应自己的追求，还会把自己压在办公室里惩罚。  
“啪——！”  
目光又瞥见你腰后的纹身，想起你之前曾被人看过这种地方就觉得生气，哪怕不是屁股是边缘也不可以。于是下手就没了轻重，结结实实落在你臀上一巴掌。  
“唔——。”这下是真的疼了，你咬着牙哼唧一声。“老师我错了……。”  
一开口叫老师，那就更羞耻了。堂堂人民教师居然在办公室对自己学生做这种事。  
“——不许晚归，不许夜出，更不许夜不归宿。我会找人盯着你的。”他拿出教师的身份压着你。  
“好。”你回答的颤颤巍巍。  
他看着那被拍打的泛红还留有他指印的的臀部，故意无视了你腿间泌出来的银色。新仇旧账一块算完他最后看了一眼你通红的股尖上面还有几个清晰可见的指印，他终于给你拉上内裤放好裙子示意你起来。  
“……完了？”你回过头泪眼汪汪地看着他。  
他觉得好笑:“不然你想怎样。”  
你一下羞红了脸，眨眨眼睛泪就掉下来，你有感觉，可你不相信他没看见。他就是不想碰你。  
他扶你起来抽了张纸巾给你擦眼泪，“下次，不……，等你毕业再做之后的事。”  
他补了一句:“——书里的事。”  
你红着眼睛出办公室，此后学校里都传开了，大魔王利威尔把自己的课代表给骂哭了。  
平白落一顿打连书也忘了要回来，后来还是你自掏腰包又买了一本一样的还给室友。你们之间再没有提过那本小黄书，也不记得那次打。  
可是和你想象中的一点也不一样。他不是不想碰你，他想你想的都疼了，可还是要顶着人民教师的本职强压着自己不许对你怎么样。自制力如他，可他也没法控制自己面对爱人不动情。后来，在你走后，他想着你腰上的字母，臀尖泛红的巴掌印，你哭红的眼，回忆掌心温暖柔软的触感，在办公室里自慰了出来。

你被他压在桌上顶弄眼前是那本被没收了的书。  
“老师,……啊哈老师。老师慢一点……。”  
背德的快感让身后的男人兴奋，似乎老师这个称呼更能取悦他，他在你身体里挞伐，撞的又凶又狠。可天底下哪有把自己学生压在身下的老师！  
“老师……，唔，嗯……levi，老师慢……嘤嗯……”  
声音被顶的破碎你没法再开口念下去了。因为你自己都听见，被撞碎的呻吟像极了猫咪的叫春。他在身后拍拍你的小屁股:“继续。”余光瞥见你腰上的小小翅膀。“我们又见面了。”  
他曾在上课时间无意提起自己曾经当过兵，部队的标志是自由之翼，于是你就悄悄在自己腰后纹了这个图案，中间是个标标正正的“L”。是他。  
他只在两年前打你屁股的时候见过这个纹身，此后再无逾越。他用了劲去揉那对翅膀，仿佛要把图案和颜色按进你的骨血。“纹了我的标志那就是我的，你这里只能被我使用，”他拍拍你的屁股俯下身咬你的耳朵让你记住:“只有我能。”   
“本来就只有老师您在……”你还是习惯对他用敬语，但敬语更加彰显了背德，眼泪流了满脸“使用”那个词在嘴里咬了许久实在说不出口。眼睛一瞥看见他凌乱书桌上歪倒的相框——是你。  
是大三那天学校话剧社表演，你穿着漂亮的裙子站在灯光下谢幕，漂亮温柔的笑脸被定格在相框和你四目相对，可你分明记得，他那天有课没有看你的演出。此刻相框里的小女孩温婉端庄，温柔的向你投来目光，看着外面凌乱不堪的你。  
你不敢再去看她，满口哭叫着不要了，受不了了。可是他却摸一把你们结合的地方，黏腻液体粘了满手，他用指尖捻了捻把拉出的丝线给你们看:“你明明很动情。”  
这么多旧物件，四年的回忆一下子涌上脑海，羞愤难当，可你又没法否认身体里越来越多的快感。双手被他用领带绑着又挣扎不得，只得向他哀求:“我想看着你……。”  
他真的就从里面出来把你翻了个面，你把他圈在胳膊中间伸着脖子去吻他，希望他能赶紧闭嘴别再让你念那该死的书。  
他喜欢你的乖顺和主动，在掰开你的腿重新插进去的时候真的就把那本色情文学扔到地上热情地回应你的吻。  
他被锁在你的胳膊里一路向下，轮流吃你受了很久冷落的胸部。  
奶尖被他卷在口腔里又吸又咬，嘬的奶尖发亮水声发响。下面的两手还不断揉搓臀肉，掰开又捏紧，方便他在里面挞伐。小屁股跟桃儿似的，一捏一挤便能涌出好多水顺着他的大腿流下来。  
上面下面一同进攻你被刺激的受不了，哭叫出声:“又不会出奶……唔嗯……别吸了！”  
他似乎是笑了:“不多试试怎么知道不会出来。”于是乳尖迎来他更为惨烈的进攻。  
胸脯被吃的又湿又亮泛着水光。  
他直起身子看着身下的杰作，奶头被嘬的肿大乳晕开始瘫软扩散，胸下和肋骨连接的地方还有几个清晰可见的牙印。上面的你哭的瘫软一抽一抽地换气。  
他眯着眼睛欣赏了一会你的惨状开始加速冲刺，他揉揉湿润的胸脯你们你起攀上顶峰，可是你已经被他弄得不知道高潮第几回了。  
他在你体内射精，躬下身子在你耳边说话:“——恭喜毕业。”  
射过之后尤嫌不足又朝前顶了顶把白浊送进更深处。  
你今天毕业典礼，穿着学士服举着毕业证书一路小跑到他面前，蹦蹦跳跳地像只鹿，你朝他喊:“老师——！！”  
后来就被这位老师带回家里压在桌上，从下面撩开了学士袍。  
你哭的凄兮兮，面色潮红又梨花带雨，哭的耳朵鼻子都红红的，眼眶上还挂着泪，摇摇欲坠。  
做后的身体瘫软疲累，他把你摆成什么样子你就是什么样子，跟个娃娃似的。他看见你的脸又是心疼又是好笑，他知道是把你欺负狠了可是天知道他早想这么对你肖想了整整四年。他把你揽进怀里哄:“好了，别哭了，下次不这么对你了。”男人嘛，都是嘴上说说，心里想着下次巴不得给你欺负的再狠一点哭的再惨一点他就还能把你搂在怀里哄哄你。  
你不说话，趴在他锁骨上抽搭。  
怎么能不委屈。这和你想象中的除夜场景可一点都不一样，没有温柔缱绻尽是羞愧难当，你本以为这个人是两袖清风的正人君子就想调戏两把谁知“强奸不成反被操”，平时西装革履不苟言笑的人在床上竟有如此禽兽不如的一面，做就做了话还多，臊都臊死人了。  
他把被子往你身上拢，按着你的脑袋揉:“不哭了。”  
你就往他身上蹭，把这个男人搂着抱着，靠在他肩头上哼哼。身下还慢慢流淌着白浊，你无暇顾及只想现在好好歇歇。  
你吸吸鼻子小声骂他:“你太坏了。”  
他搂着你觉得好笑，但觉得要是笑了你肯定要炸毛，于是道歉:“抱歉。”  
“到也没必要抱歉……，”这个男人就是抓准了你心软，“那也不能这么欺负人啊……，还念书呢。”  
“没有下次。”他跟你保证。没有下次，但是没说不能有下下次。  
“那我要罚你。”你坐起来看着他。  
他挑挑眉:“怎么做。”  
“罚你亲我！”  
你像个小女孩一样撒娇，这哪里是惩罚这分明是恩赐。他用鼻息笑出来，脸上的表情也柔和:“亲哪？”  
“这里！”你指指脸颊。一场欢畅的性爱里，还没找到一个他不带情欲的亲吻。  
好在他从不吝啬。“啾。”   
“这里也要！”  
额头上。“啾。”  
“还有这里！”  
另一半脸颊。“啾。”  
惩罚完毕你心情很好的去亲他的嘴巴:“——啾。”  
他搂着你重新靠回床头上，“那本书的作者叫什么？诺亚是吗？”  
“嗯。”你靠在他怀里手指在他心口画圈，撩拨地他心里痒痒，他觉得你可能真的是只奶猫。“我觉得她在我们的感情推进历程上留下了不可忽视的一块巨大里程碑，虽然她是无意的。”  
“照你这么说我得见见她？”   
“好啊！”你呼啦一下坐起来，“能帮我要个签名吗？”   
“没问题。”

他又欺身压向你。


End file.
